


【pokemon（2019新无印）】language barrier

by alrila



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrila/pseuds/alrila
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, 丹帝/小智
Kudos: 2





	【pokemon（2019新无印）】language barrier

**language barrier**

※精灵宝可梦2019新无印动画清水向短文，CP丹帝智（？）

※人名、宝可梦、地名的翻译以枫叶字幕组及剑盾游戏为主

※女装注意！

※奇怪私设和强烈ooc有，慎入！

小火龙睁开眼睛。

视野内的景物模糊不清，彷佛隔着一层微微透光的薄膜。

它有些迷茫，下意识揉揉眼睛，鳞片粗糙的质地带给眼球强烈刺激，反而看得更不清楚。

在这理所当然慌乱的危急时刻，小火龙竟瞬间冷静下来。

它察觉周遭与『预想』不同：不知道为什么，小火龙觉得自己原本应该在建筑物内，躺在软绵绵的床上。但从脚下坚硬地面、隐约可察的光线、微风及声响判断，目前所在的地方应该是室外。

小火龙挪动步伐，每前进一点，视觉便恢复一点。

当视觉与真实的界线再度回到只隔着一层薄膜的状态时，小火龙独自站在一条陌生又彷佛有些熟悉的巷子入口，距离人来人往的大道仅一步之遥。

人类。

以及跟在人类身边的宝可梦。

对于不断从眼前经过，理应无比熟悉的两种生物，此刻的小火龙……满脑子问号。

它终于意识到一件事实：自己和自己以外的人事物，其中一方肯定不正常。

「呀！%$#@!*～～～」

蓦然逼近的声音打破了沉思，小火龙抬起头，与兴奋的人类少女四目相接。

凑近它的青春洋溢脸庞很快增加到三张，少女们一面叽叽喳喳说笑，一面举起手机喀嚓喀嚓拍照，交织出有些嘈杂的声响。小火龙对此似乎习以为常，很快摆脱了色彩缤纷的包围。

它知道她们开心又好奇，但也仅此而已。

人类的语言……原来这么困难？

小火龙小心避开人群，沿着街道前进。

沿途注意到它的人类有男有女，有年老也有幼小的。他们的话语传入小火龙耳中，能瞬间辨别并理解的是『情感』；『意义』则困难得多。

宝可梦正好颠倒过来。

『看那家伙』、『太奇怪了』、『别靠过来』……诸如此类的评头论足不绝于耳。奇怪的是，小火龙几乎感受不到通常伴随这些言论的负面情绪。

有只来电汪在它的训练家和小火龙擦身而过时直接发动攻击，也不带愤怒或恶意（导致小火龙没能及时避开）；将小火龙逼到一定距离外，来电汪便回到训练家身边，不再乘胜追击。

宝可梦……是这样吗？

小火龙不由自主加快步伐。

总觉得不明白的事太多了，它想。回到最初醒来的地方比较安全。

然而事与愿违。

即使从消耗的体力判断移动距离不远，小火龙最后一次左顾右盼，不得不有些遗憾地承认――自己迷路了。

阳光随着时间流逝愈发炽热，将空气里原本若有似无的花香蒸腾得更浓郁，令置身其中的生物昏沉欲眠。

……

「你怎么了？」

非常清晰的问句，关切情绪也表露无遗。

身体苏醒比意识慢了一拍以上，导致那双柔软温热的手未经任何抵抗和闪躲，便顺利将小火龙抱离它原本蜷缩的铸铁长椅下方。小火龙从那个由舒适体温、浆挺布料与规律点缀在布料上的钮扣所构成的怀抱中抬起头，它有些懊恼，但是……

不知何时，它与世界的所有隔阂已消逝无踪，一切变得具体而清晰。

可惜因为目前的处境，眼前所见只有镶着蓝眼珠的圆滚滚橙色脑袋，来自映在镜片上的自己。

小火龙不自觉张开嘴，映像同时绽开一个上下颚点缀4颗小尖牙的憨憨笑容。

「……嘎呜。」

……有点可爱。

凝视自己无心插柳的微笑，小火龙并不认为这样的自我评价有什么问题。

「和训练家走散了吗？这边有伤口……没事的！我带你去乔伊小姐那里治疗，然后再找你的训练家。」

比先前遇见的人类少女们更稚嫩的脸庞绽开笑靥。安抚小火龙的声音和预料中不同，既不尖锐也不娇柔，带着一股阳光般理直气壮，忍不住想亲近的活力。

前提是除去不必要的事物。

小火龙举起右爪，拨歪了近在咫尺的粉红色胶框眼镜。它发现直觉是对的：如同闪电迅速划过天际，脑海里有什么东西跟着那双深琥珀色的眸子一闪而逝。

「你啊，不可以捣蛋喔。」

眼镜回到原本的位置，即使与温柔注视只隔着薄薄一层透明镜片，小火龙仍莫名感到不快。

ＸＸＸＸＸＸ

对小火龙来说，宝可梦中心又是另一个似曾相识的地方。它看向天花板，确认不时钻入耳朵的敲打与机械运作声响来自上方楼层；主柜台左右两侧的占卜咖啡吧和补给品贩卖区蒙着塑料布，似乎暂停营业。

「乔伊小姐！」

「欢迎，砂～糖～酱！啊啦，这孩子是你的小火龙吗？」

脑袋枕着的臂弯一瞬间僵硬。察觉到异样，小火龙一被放上铺着清洁布料的医疗推车，便站起身左右张望。它的视线从穿着护理服的乔伊向旁移动，定格在对自己伸出援手的人类身上。

『砂糖』……？

对上令人联想到阳光下大海的蓝眼睛，小火龙的关注对象先是一愣，随即扯开一抹难掩紧张的微笑，导致小火龙感知到的异样感不免又一次扩张。

接下来的事态发展却出乎它意料。

作战地点：医疗推车最上层

作战目标：小火龙

主要战力：人类2名

后备战力：放上精灵球再『登～登～登登登～』便能完成治疗的仪器目前暂停使用，因而回归乔伊小姐身边待命的幸福蛋

「伤口不接受治疗不行。」

尽可能温柔，但也毫无挣脱或喷火余地的压制。

「是呀！只是一点小擦伤，一下子就不疼了！」

小心翼翼逼近的药水瓶＋用镊子夹住的医疗棉球。

「HAPPY～」

超肉特盾粉色恶魔，面带笑容地做出『挣扎无用』警告。

「……」

受限于语言不通，小火龙只能以纹丝不动的姿态，向2名人类宣告自己完全不在意治疗伤口带来的小小疼痛。不过它也没有拒绝治疗完成后落在头顶的温柔抚摸，以及迎接它回归的温暖怀抱。

「乔伊小姐，我在附近的公园捡到这只小火龙，有训练家来这里找它吗？」

「咦？我看看，嗯……从皮肤坚硬度和爪子判断，这孩子才刚孵化没多久吧。奇怪了，最近的旷野地带小火龙巢穴离这里相当远呢！」

「是野生的吗？但是我觉得它有训练家。」

「因为它很乖巧？其实很多宝可梦在蛋里就能感受并学习外在的事物，倒不见得是训练家的功劳。」

小火龙仰头看向砂糖。它仍然固执地认为那副眼镜根本不该存在（如同它总觉得有什么应该在的事物不见踪影），从对方皱着眉『嗯～～』思考的状态判断，显然乔伊的说法没被接受。

「我觉得它一点也不害怕，只是走累了，稍微休息一下，之后就会继续前进。这家伙熟悉这座城市，也知道自己在找什么，但是不知道自己在哪里。」

……我在这里迷路的时候也是这样。

听完上述补充，乔伊噗哧一声笑了出来。

「等等我可能会叫外卖，没问题吗？」

「没问题！因为送外卖一向是妮雅小姐负责！」

小火龙和乔伊交换如释重负的眼神，显然有志一同认为这是明智安排。

ＸＸＸＸＸＸ

「欢迎光临！请……请问是两位吗？是！请往这边走……」

坐在『阿罗拉甜蜜』门口带位柜台上的小火龙第三次跃下，对两位顾客稍稍鞠躬（它已学会拿捏角度，不至于像第一次那样做了个前滚翻），示意由自己领路。

两人就座后，小火龙没有立刻离开，砂糖站在它身后不远处显然偏高的吧台旁边，踮起脚将水瓶、空杯和餐具放上托盘，再用另一只空着的手抓起2本MENU。

吧台后的甜点师一脸抱歉地告知『妮雅带着你的小搭档送外卖顺带发传单很快回来』，砂糖回答『没问题』，以意外轻松的姿态回到桌旁。相较于承重能力，砂糖的陈列动作显然是熟能生巧――至少小火龙不必像先前那样，得随时分出注意力来接住掉落物品。

「这里就是传单上的新开幕甜点屋吧？你们的推荐甜点是什么？」

装潢以木材为主，座位不多，整体色彩鲜艳明亮。

女仆发饰、带金属光泽的粉红色发丝和同色胶框眼镜、白色蓬蓬袖衬衫搭配茜色背心裙、米白色过膝丝袜＋乐福鞋。

……简而言之，从店到人都不怎么伽勒尔。

小火龙跟随男性顾客四处移动的审视目光，从店内转到砂糖身上。停顿了有些漫长的几秒钟，对方眼中的挑剔慢慢缓和下来，转为『装潢和店员服饰都还算有新意』。

于是小火龙默默咽下了对人类来说可能太过热情的火焰能量。

「是！今天推荐阿罗拉的宝可梦松饼、马拉萨达，还有……呃，还有凰梨果冻和特制水果派！」

「阿罗拉？是那个度假胜地吧？」崭新的MENU被翻得哗哗响。「嗯……餐点也挺有特色，但这间店想长久经营，必须更符合本地居民的喜好！」

他的同伴翻了个白眼。

「喂，今天你休假吧？别摆出美食撰稿人的架子。你看，这孩子的小骑士要不高兴了。」

「骑士？」

男性顾客目光移向小火龙，对面的女性突然发出一声惊呼，两人同时目睹小火龙奔向门口，紧握着的右拳迸发醒目黄色亮光。

原本侍立桌旁的娇小身影迅速跟上。

「――雷电拳？！既然如此，瞄准暴噬龟的侧腹让它失去平衡！」

明确指令甫落，雷电拳已准确击中店门外正大肆破坏的暴噬龟，成功让它四脚朝天翻倒过来。即使失去行动能力，暴噬龟仍不断挥舞四肢挣扎着，奇异的紫红光点从腹部中央亮起，迅速向外扩散。

「使用劈瓦攻击！」

又一次零时间差的心有灵犀。手刀猛烈击中目标，似曾相识的能量随着暴噬龟失去意识也跟着消失无踪。砂糖走上前抱起双眼呈蚊香状的暴噬龟，交给带着卡蒂狗匆匆赶来的君莎，妆点着阳光的侧脸染上些许不相衬的困惑与凝重。

小火龙很快移动到砂糖脚边，后者像是想抛开烦恼般轻轻甩了甩头，随即弯下腰将小火龙抱起，做了个举高高的动作。

小火龙并不喜欢双脚腾空的感觉，但正前方大大的笑容太过耀眼，让它一时忘了表达抗议。

「……你真是太厉害了！真的有训练家能培养出像你这么强的小火龙啊，好想和他对战！」

强大的……训练家？

下半身被轻轻托住，不复存在的失重感与熟悉怀抱的回归让小火龙中断思考。它下意识满足地蹭了蹭，不知道为什么突然觉得不该这么做，只能努力抵抗本能坐直身体。

全然未察觉到小火龙纠结的心态，砂糖摸摸它的头回到店内。来不及点餐便被抛下的两位顾客竟报以热烈掌声。

「吓我一跳！」女性顾客感叹，「最近野生宝可梦暴走好像愈来愈频繁了？」

「――看不出来，你是个挺厉害的训练家啊！」男性顾客一脸激动。「既然如此，向联盟申请开设对战专区吧！本市只有一间对战咖啡馆，这里要是把和你对战当作宣传点，说不定连冠军都会被吸引过来！」

「冠、冠军？！呃，这个……」

在两个伽勒尔居民看来有些突兀的尴尬只持续了几秒钟。小火龙像先前的砂糖那样轻轻甩了甩头，压下体内涌现的奇怪骚动，随即跳上桌面，捧起水瓶斟满杯子。男性顾客见状发挥职业本能，迅速摊开笔记本，并举起手机疯狂连拍；他的同伴再次拿起MENU，目光却聚焦在无事可做的看板娘身上。

「真是可爱呀，你们这对组合。」

「谢谢！但是它不是我的宝可梦，应该是和训练家失散了吧。」

「……嘎呜。」

微不可察的低鸣。女性顾客的目光以小火龙光采流转的眼睛为起点，沿着无形轨迹抵达终点后，她忍不住轻笑出声。

「是吗？至少它同意我的一部分看法。」

ＸＸＸＸＸＸ

天空堆满灰紫色云层，空气中弥漫着细如毫毛的雨丝，为街道和建筑物表面镀上一层湿漉漉的光。

小火龙待在已经熟知怎么窝着最舒适的臂弯里，听着砂糖踩着雀跃步伐轻快爬上二楼，回到有些凌乱的小房间里。

它在接触床铺瞬间将自己带着火焰的尾巴向上提，俐落避开床尾折叠得有些随意的被褥――只是下一秒便陷入失去平衡、四脚＋肚皮朝天的狼狈（逗趣）状态。

始作俑者拿起梳妆台上的手机，完全没注意到床铺上发生的小骚动。

「原来妮雅小姐他们在服饰店购物兼躲雨啊……太好了！乔伊小姐说君莎小姐把最近小火龙走失的报案纪录整理好了，今天辛苦你啰，等等我们就去找君莎小姐。别担心，不管你是从哪里来的，我一定会帮忙你回家！」

……回家。

问题是，自己真有训练家或同为宝可梦的家人吗？

小火龙不得不，却也无从选择地展开中断大半天的回忆过去思考工作。

思考仅维持三秒。

砂糖豪爽地踢掉鞋子、扯下袜子，撩起裙子直达胸口的时间则因突如其来的尖叫声，只维持了一眨眼。

「啪嘎――――！！！」

「呜哇！怎、怎么了？！」

砂糖转身在床沿坐下，慌慌张张想将小火龙抱起；小火龙第一次躲开那双手，在柔软床铺上费力移动――接着挥爪努力把随性坐姿导致蜷缩皱起的裙襬布料摊平，终于勉强遮住了曝露在外的木木枭图案平口四角裤。

诡异沉默占据了整个空间。一秒、两秒、三秒……带点闹别扭意味的咕哝终于打破寂静。

「……真没办法，我不用那么讲究啦！」

背转过去的身体被砂糖毫不费力地扳转回来。小火龙盯着对方一面观察自己的表情，一面整理裙襬，遮住四角裤沿以下膝盖以上之间那截肌肤的动作，没有掩饰不甚愉快的心情……对了，有点像又一次获得过度压倒性的胜利。

明明应该高兴，却又莫名其妙不甘心。

砂糖叹了口气，把小火龙放到已被裙襬完美覆盖的大腿上，两手搓揉它鼓鼓的脸颊。活生生的暖色调宝石在镜片后闪烁着奇妙光芒，无奈和雀跃两种截然不同的情绪交织在一起。

「我不大懂……得到想要的结果不好吗？不过真是像啊，你和丹帝先生。」

建筑物内重物落地的声响，让原本停在窗棂上避雨的野生蝶结萌虻慌张飞起。意识到不仅是一窗之隔的室内，连街道都莫名陷入一阵令人不安的寂静，它动了动触角，警觉地朝巢穴飞去。

蝶结萌虻飞舞时洒落的鳞粉下方，自地底透出的力量使地面剧烈摇晃，人们的惊呼、宝可梦的鸣叫以及物体掉落声响此起彼落，让人彻底遗忘先前那预知般的一记巨响――

来自世界最强者的登场。

就算受限于场地，做不到万众瞩目，也有振聋发聩的特殊声效作为BGM。

至于『冠军时刻』的经典帅气姿势，很遗憾，表演者及在场唯一的观众根本无法顾及。

房间里没有能容下两人又足够坚固的遮蔽物，蓦然现形的不速之客在剧烈摇晃中抱起双手摀额浑身颤抖的房主，一起移动到与窗户和吊灯相隔一段安全距离的角落。

「别害怕，摇晃渐渐减弱了。」

大半天相处建立起的亲近与信任感犹存，他因此没能完全抑制语气中对近半年来原因不明且日益频繁的地震的不安与警戒。一颗小脑袋闻言从他怀里仰起，从额头到眉骨泛着红，框架有些扭曲的眼镜勉强挂在原处，已经遮不住那双闪闪发亮的眼睛。

「……丹帝先生？」

强烈内疚与尴尬混杂的情绪只停留了一会儿，一贯与迷惘无缘的伽勒尔冠军正要为相撞意外道歉＆解释眼前『大变活人』等级的奇迹，就被对方彷佛发现新品种宝可梦的超惊喜发言彻底夺去注意力。

「――好厉害！丹帝先生居然会瞬间移动！等等，小火龙不见了？！难道是交换场地？」

「……不，即使是我也不会使用宝可梦招式。」

但『识破』对他来说只需要足够提示就能办到。

以镶着蕾丝花边的女仆发饰为突破点，他接着揉了揉乱蓬蓬的头发――不是假发，大概用了发卷或电卷棒之类道具打造柔和波浪，再均匀喷洒上可洗去的彩染喷雾。

摘下遭受撞击摇摇欲坠的胶框眼镜，最后一步是抹去不知怎么从嘴唇糊到下巴和脸颊上的樱色唇膏。粗糙指腹轻轻掠过触感截然不同的肌肤，稍稍加重擦拭力道，当事人可能也不自知的轻颤才止住。

从开始动作的第一秒目标便没再动弹过。他尽可能控制节奏，彷佛与小时候坐在桌前，慢慢解开缎带结、掀开盒盖的心境重叠。最终他抽离了手，满足地端详眼前这份合乎期待的礼物。

「……兴趣？」

（颈部以上）伪装被褪去，上一次见面时做鸭舌帽背心短裤元气装扮的少年回过神，差点跳了起来。

「才、才不是！！！妮雅小姐说要有看板娘才能吸引客人……甜点好吃更重要才对吧！」

「大概吧。」

「大、大概？连丹帝先生都这样说？！啊～～为什么伽勒尔的宝可梦中心宿舍都因为地震在整修？好不容易打上世锦赛高级球级，总不能让樱木博士付旅馆住宿费……」

乱糟糟的头发、尴尬＋挨撞而通红的乱糟糟的脸、满是皱折的乱糟糟裙装（底下平口四角裤的幻影以木木枭飞翔姿态慢悠悠从半空中晃过）……低沉轻笑在地震过去后微尘飞扬的空气中回荡，最后以此做结。

「嘎呜。」

少年愣怔地望着他。

「……？什么意思？」

――你真可爱。

出于不复存在的语言隔阂以及终于苏醒的道德感，他终究没将这句话如实传达给对方知晓。

=END？

后记：「砂糖」的日文发音和「智」相近，总之就是甜吧。这次想写「对战＆撩小朋友都用全力的丹帝」vs.「被撩后的反应就是最有力反击的小智」，谁来告诉我冠军组为啥这么好嗑……这篇埋了一些设定和线索，因此很多东西交代得不够清楚，还请见谅。希望后续有时间＆动力继续把故事推展开来。

女装参考日月动画13话登场的阿罗拉松饼屋看板娘诺雅小姐，私设亲戚妮雅小姐来伽勒尔开分店，还借走了皮神当保镳＆小帮手XD

另，最近我的LOF不知为何好难登入啊，看文发文都不方便oz

于2020/5/30


End file.
